Mortalmente silencioso
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Incluso en la seguridad del Sunny cualquiera puede ser atacado si no presta atención. Esto es algo que va a aprender Sanji. Incluye, por supuesto, un ligero rumor sobre ZoRo y LuNa...


**Mortalmente Silencioso**

Sanji se encontraba en la cocina del Sunny, como parecía estar casi el 90% de su tiempo, elaborando algún delicioso postre para sus mecchen pues ya había perdido una hora al prepararle algo minimamente comestible para Luffy para lograr no tenerlo encima pidiéndole por más meshi hasta que pasasen un par de horas. Suficiente para lo que tenía planeado hacer para Nami y Robin.

El resto de sus nakama sabían muy bien que pasaría con su meshi si se atreviesen a molestarle en estos momentos por eso sintió como su irritación y enfado empezaban ir en aumento al sentir a alguien entrando en la cocina en un, casi, completo silencio. Lo increíble para Sanji era que no se trataba solamente de uno de sus nakama sino que eran cuatro. ¿Realmente pensaban que podrían entrar cuatro de ellos en la cocina sin que se pudiera dar de cuenta? Ese iba a ser un nuevo error que sumar a los demás.

Aquellos pasos iban acercándose a donde se encontraba Sanji batiendo unas yemas de huevo con gran cuidado. De vez en cuando se detenían pensando que habían sido escuchados pero al no ver ningún tipo de reacción por parte del kukku al respecto continuaron su avance.

_¡¡Malditos desgraciados!! Os voy a dejar a todos vosotros sin probar ni una migaja durante lo que queda de semana... una pena que ya sea viernes._

Por supuesto que no iba a perder el ritmo de su creación por culpa de aquellos baka por eso les fue dejando avanzar para que ellos mismos se fueran metiendo en su trampa. Una vez los tuviera bien colocados en su red... ¡¡Los iba a moler a patadas!!

Lo que más le estaba sorprendiendo de esta acción fue la gran capacidad para evitar no decir ni una sola palabra pues sus nakama no podían considerarse muy buenos en estarse calladitos. Eso le hizo preguntarse en la identidad de estos cuatro invasores.

_Descartando a mis dos kawaii mecchen puedo hacer lo propio con el kuso-marimo que estará inmerso en una de sus agobiantes sesiones de entrenamiento o una de sus letárgicas siestas. Tampoco creo que Franky pueda ser capaz de no decir una sola burrada durante tanto tiempo... aunque lo mismo valdría para el baka de Luffy; aunque por meshi sería capaz de hacerse un nudo con su lengua. No tengo duda de que tienen que ser Luffy, Usopp, arrastrando al ingenuo de Chopper y... ¿Brook? Me resulta extraño que pueda controlar su, desgraciadamente, descontrolada risa; pero no queda nadie más_-, una horrible posibilidad le surcó la mente.-_Nah, no puede ser que Nami..._

Con las yemas de huevo perfectamente batidas junto a la mezcla de azúcar y harina, Sanji tenía el tiempo suficiente para: **1º**. Volverse. **2º**. Patearle los traseros a sus nakama. **3º**. Echarlos de su cocina con una nueva ración de patadas. **4º**. Volver a su labor y empezar a batir las claras de huevo al punto de nieve.

_Como eses baka me estropeen las claras... los arrojo a todos ellos de cabeza al mar._

Sanji se volvió hacia los intrusos a una velocidad vertiginosa que iba a impedir que ninguno de ellos pudiera tener la posibilidad de huir al castigo que se merecían por invadir su cocina durante la elaboración de platos especiales para sus dos mecchen.

-¡¡OS VOY A PATEA-!!-. Lo que Sanji vio ante él definitivamente no era lo que se estaba imaginando. No era ninguno de sus nakama. Ante algo semejante a Sanji no le quedaba otra opción salvo...-**¡¡¡IIIIIIHHHHHHH!!!**

El grito de Sanji recorrió el Sunny en apenas unos segundos atrayendo la atención de todos sus nakama. Todos sorprendidos por escuchar a Sanji gritar pero uno de ellos enfadado de que le hubieran despertado de su siesta.

-Y además tenía que ser ese ero-kukku-. Farfulló de mala gana Zoro mientras se dirigía a la cocina a expresar su opinión, con los puños, acerca de lo poco que le gusta que le despierten tras un arduo entrenamiento.

Nami que se encontraba en la planta superior del Sunny junto a Robin fue la primera en llegar a la cocina, casi con Luffy pegado a sus talones, y entró toda decidida para ver a qué podían venir aquellos gritos tan exagerados.

-Oi, Sanji, ¿qué es lo que pa-...?-. La pregunta quedó en el aire cuando los ojos de Nami se posaron en el intruso que había arrancado aquel pavoroso grito a Sanji, y ahora a la propia Nami.-**¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!**

Al intentar huir Nami chocó de lleno con Luffy pero eso no le impidió que se le subiera restregándole los pechos por el rostro del muchacho antes de que llegase a los hombros y se quedara temblando subida a la espalda de su senchou ante la mirada asombrada e interrogante del resto de sus nakama.

-¿Eh?-. A Luffy no le parecía un comportamiento muy habitual de Nami.-¿Sucede algo Nami?-. Le preguntó mientras se acariciaba el rostro por donde habían pasado los pechos de Nami.

La akage se había abrazado con fuerza al cuello de Luffy mientras su cuerpo temblaba de miedo, igual a como lo hacía Sanji subido a la cocina mientras se dedicaba a agitar la batidora como un poseso en dirección al intruso intentando mantenerlo alejado de donde se encontraba.

-Haz algo Luffy-. Le pidió una suplicante Nami que parecía a punto de que las namida le empezaran a deslizar por sus mejillas.-¡Qué no se me acerque!

Luffy siguió la dirección hacia donde apuntaba el dedo de Nami para encontrarse… algo que lo dejó aún más confundido por la situación en la que estaba inmerso.

-No lo entiendo.

En esos momentos llegaba Zoro a la cocina encontrándose a todos sus nakama allí de pie mirando para Sanji que actuaba como un crío asustadizo. Por un eterno instante el kengou se quedó sin palabras; y luego, cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, siguió incapaz de decir ni una palabra por algún tiempo. En cambio no tuvo ningún problema para romper a reír con toda su alma.

-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Para mayor mortificación de Sanji la risa de Zoro sirvió de detonante para que el resto de sus nakama también se pusieran a reír ante el increíble espectáculo que estaba dando el kukku… y, en menor medida, Nami.

_Incluso mi querida Robin-chwan se está riendo de mí… por lo menos Nami-san no les sigue el juego aunque…_-, la mirada de Sanji bailaba entre el intruso y Nami que seguía sobre la espalda de Luffy con una cara de susto que sabía era puro reflejo de la suya propia.-_… tampoco es que tenga muchas posibilidades al estar sufriendo lo mismo que yo y, ¿es necesario que esté encima de Luffy de esa manera?_

-YOHOHOHOHO. Si continuo riéndome de esta manera me voy a ahogar, aunque claro está, ¡¡YO NO TENGO PULMONES PORQUE SOLO SOY HUESOS!! YOHOHOHOHO…

A estas alturas las risas venían provocadas por cualquier motivo aunque, para la inmensa mayoría, Zoro a la cabeza, era por el espectáculo que estaba dando Sanji.

-Será mejor ayudar antes de que pueda sucederle algo malo.

Sanji se emocionó ante las amables palabras de Luffy y sentía como podía ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento, sirviendo como último clavo del ataúd de su hombría.

-Sabía que eras el senchou por algo más que llevar tu mugiwarab-

Luffy ignoró totalmente a Sanji y su atención se dirigía hacia el intruso, para desgracia de Nami que intentaba alejarse todo lo posible sin que tuviera que abandonar la espalda de Luffy pues el intruso empezó a intentar no ser atrapado correteando por la cocina.

-¡¡KUSO-SENCHOU!!-. Le gritó Sanji al ver como pasaban de él y la atención se centraba en el intruso. Lo que sería algo bueno sino fuera por el tono de preocupación con el que Luffy se había dirigido al intruso.

La situación resultaba demasiado hilarante para lograr mantener la compostura.

-Sabía que ya había oído estos gritos anteriormente-. Se dijo para si Zoro, aunque fue escuchado por Robin que también había recordado ese preciso momentos.-Fue cuando estábamos buscando a aquel pajarraco tan raro.

-Es cierto, kenshi-san-. Robin le dedicó una maliciosa sonrisa.-Fue cuando te caíste al lodazal del que te había advertido.

Eso sirvió para que las risas de Zoro se cortasen en seco y le lanzase una mirada, más asesina que de advertencia, a Robin prometiéndole que no saldría bien parada de seguir por ese camino.

-Aunque eso sirvió para ver una parte de ti que, normalmente, permanece oculta-, la mirada de la koukogakusha descendió a los pantalones del kengou.-a ojos curiosos, kenshi-san.

No es que se avergonzase de que en aquel momento hubiera sido cogido bañándose desnudo, mientras se estaba limpiando de barro, por Robin. Por lo menos no a estas alturas de la historia, otra cosa fue en aquel momento. Aunque el cuerpo humano tuviera suficiente sangre para mantener con vida a la gente, y Zoro no estaba seguro de cuanta tendría él viendo la enorme cantidad que suele verter en sus combates, en aquel momento toda su sangre solamente iba en dos direcciones. Enrojeciendo su rostro y levantándole algo más que la 'moral'.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo como réplica a las palabras de Robin algo le cayó encima y por los gritos que pegaba solamente podía tratarse de dos personas. El contacto de unos pechos dejaba muy claro de quién se trataba.

-Se puede saber qué diablos estás haciendo ahora.

Nami no se molestó en responder a Zoro pues, en estos momentos para ella solamente se trataba de algo en donde permanecer subida y alejada de aquel intruso.

-… Nami…-, la voz de Luffy sonaba incrédula.-… ¿me estás diciendo que le tienes miedo?-. La mirada de Luffy pasó del intruso a una Nami que no sabía como colocarse sobre el cuerpo de Zoro, parecía ser que no era lo mismo que con el de Luffy por algún motivo.

-Menudos dos que se asustan por tan poca cosa.

-**¡¡¡CIERRA LA BOCA, MALDITO MARIMO!!!**

-¿Y qué pasa si le tengo miedo?-. Se defendió Nami mientras Zoro se volvía para encarar al intruso que estaba con Luffy… ¡¡En la mano de Luffy!!-**¡¡¡ODIO LOS INSECTOS!!!**

Todos sus nakama, con la excepción de Sanji que asentía las palabras de Nami, soltaron un suspiro cansino y preocupante.

-Solamente se trata de una araña.

-Que no es un insecto sino un arácnido-. Le aclaró Usopp.-A no ser que te quisieras referir a que es un artrópodo porque entonc-. La mirada letal de Nami hizo que a Usopp le atacase su enfermedad de 'no puedo estar cerca de Nami hasta que se calme' por lo que se fue de la cocina dando tumbos y espavientos.

-Si fuera algo que te diera miedo seguro que no estarías tan tranquilo-. Le acusó Nami al kengou pero este solamente levantó una ceja no muy impresionado por sus palabras.

-Eso es verdad, Nami-swan-. Le apoyó Sanji hasta la muerte por su akage.-Cuando encontremos lo que te dé miedo veremos si sigues tan valiente, marimo.

Zoro se acercó a donde se encontraba Luffy jugando con la araña a la que no dejaba de atosigarle toqueteándola con el dedo sobre su enorme cuerpo peludo. Por supuesto que Nami saltó de la espalda de Zoro y se alejó del kengou cuando la araña logró liberarse de Luffy y aterrizó sobre el hombro izquierdo de Zoro.

-La verdad es que aún no encontré nada que me diera miedo y no creo que exista-. Aseguró Zoro recibiendo los asentimientos de Luffy y Franky. Robin solamente le estaba dedicando una sonrisa que ocultaba algún secreto dirigida únicamente para Zoro.

-No me extraña que ese bicho haga buenas migas con el marimo ya que ambos son igual de asquerosos-. Dijo Sanji bajando al piso tras el 'ataque' que sufrió por parte del intruso.

Nami había dado la vuelta a la cocina y se había vuelto a 'proteger' en la espalda de Luffy al que empezó a hostigar para que la sacara de allí y la dejase a salvo. A pesar de los iniciales pucheros y reticencias por parte de Luffy, la amenaza de dejarle sin meshi para la gohan y promesa de que tenía algo en la mesa que Sanji les había preparado en cubierta, finalmente aceptó y salió todo contento en busca de su meshi.

Franky decidió que el momento de diversión había pasado y salió acompañado de un Brook al que no le gustó aquello de intentar averiguar los miedos de los demás.

-Me produce un hormigueo bajo la piel… aunque, claro está, ¡¡YO NO TENGO PIEL PORQUE SOLO SOY HUESOS!! YO HO HO HO HO.

En la cocina únicamente quedaron Sanji, Zoro, Robin y el intruso que tenía toda su atención puesto en Sanji. Aquello le producía un escalofrío al kukku.

-Fíjate como no me queda la vista de encima… es un monstruo que intenta hacerme algún daño-. Sanji mantenía la batidora apuntando de manera amenazadora a la araña, ¿o sería a Zoro? Seguramente era a ambos.

-Lo más seguro es que lo que le esté atrayendo sean los restos de azúcar que tienes encima, Sanji-kun.

Zoro sintió como una puñalada cuando escuchó el nombre de Sanji de labios de Robin. A estas alturas estaba seguro de que ya había llamado a cada uno de sus nakama por su nombre en vez por los apodos que usaba en el pasado. A todos con la única excepción de él mismo. A Zoro aún le seguía llamando 'kenshi-san' y, lo negaría si alguien se atreviera a preguntárselo, deseaba que le llamase por su nombre aunque fuera una sola vez.

_Si incluso me llamó 'kenshi-san' en pleno orgasmo la muy…_

-… seguramente…

La voz de Sanji no parecía muy convencida mientras no le quitaba el ojo de aquellos enormes y compuestos ojos de araña.

-O será que está mirando para la media docena de pequeñas arañas que se te han subido por la espalda y ya están en tus hombros.

Las palabras de Zoro si llegaron con más fuerza a oídos de Sanji que giró lentamente la cabeza, porque no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo más rápido, hacia su hombro derecho en donde se encontró a dos arañas sensiblemente más pequeñas que el intruso inicial.

-**¡¡¡¡IIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHH!!!!**

Sanji salió gritando de la cocina y no se detuvo hasta que saltó por la borda.

-¿No deberíamos decirle que ya no las tiene encima, kenshi-san?

Zoro le lanzó una mirada incrédula mientras se encaminaba hacia la cocina en donde llenó un plato con azúcar y lo colocó sobre la mesa. Al momento todas las arañas que habían saltado encima de él, cuando Sanji pasó a su lado, bajaron hasta el plato para darse un buen y dulce festín de azúcar.

-Me parece que aunque se lo dijeras no iba a creerlo así que será mejor dejarle en remojo hasta que se aburra de jugar en el agua.

Podía verse como Nami y Luffy se asomaban a la barandilla para ver qué era lo que estaba haciendo Sanji en el agua, todo mientras se comían los aperitivos que el kukku les había llevado a sus mecchen. Unos asustados Chopper y Brook, que daban vueltas por cubierta entre gritos atrayendo la atención del resto de sus nakama, intentaron saltar al agua para ayudar a su nakama. Por supuesto que sabiendo los martillos que eran aquellos dos en el agua fueron detenidos por Usopp y Franky agarrándolos en pleno salto. El resultado fue un par de buenos chichones en sus cabezas y quedar inconscientes un rato.

Negando con la cabeza Robin se disponía a salir de la cocina y volver al libro que había dejado en cubierta. Una mano la agarró por la muñeca impidiéndole la salida que ahora tenía una puerta cerrada impidiéndole el paso. Cuando la espalda de Robin entró en contacto con la puerta de la cocina ante ella se encontró la dura mirada de Zoro.

Una dura mirada que le sacó una sonrisa.

-Dilo, Robin.

Ella sabía muy bien lo que le estaba pidiendo y sabía que era una carta muy importante en el juego que estaban disputando entre ellos dos.

-¿Decir qué, _kenshi-san_?

El apodo de Zoro fue dicho con una sensual y dulce voz que únicamente se la había podido escuchar cuando trataba con él, y suerte de que fuera así porque sabía lo que podría hacer si supiera que lo usaba con alguien más.

-Deberías dejar de usar ese tono, **Robin**-. Le aseguró Zoro todo serio.

Eso solamente consiguió que la sonrisa de Robin se hiciera más grande.

-Y eso por qué, _kenshi-san_.

-Porque a mí también me atraen los dulces…

Y como muestra de sus palabras sus labios se fundieron con los de Robin en una amalgama de sensaciones y placeres difíciles de definir pero no de sentir.

Cuando sus labios se separaron lo suficiente para permitirles recuperar el aliento pudo escucharse el apenas audible sonido de la voz acalorada de Robin.

-… sabes muy bien… _kenshi-san_… muy dulce…-, la sonrisa de Robin era desafiante y una invitación en toda regla; pero mucho más fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que sus labios volvieran a juntarse.

-… _Zoro_…

__________

**END** or **FIN**

______________________________

Este fic está dedicado a **Rromy** por haberle picado la curiosidad de saber más. Por suerte tengo algunos lectores que muestran mucho interés en mis simples escritos.;P

Un pequeño fic, que no fue indicado en el profile pero si donde subí una parte, en donde volvemos a disfrutar de un poco de diversión a costa de Sanji, no de una manera muy intencional aunque… ;P. La parte de Nami es por culpa de 'sufrir' el mismo miedo a los insectos y demás bichos igual que lo hace Sanji.

No creo que haya mucha gente a la que no le pareció gracioso ese momento de la historia. Porque la verdad es que fue uno de los más memorables. ;DDD

**GLOSARIO:**

**Mecchen**: Muchacha.

**Meshi**: Comida.

**Kukku**: Cocinero.

**Baka**: Idiota.

**Kawaii**: Preciosa.

**Kuso**: Mierda.

**Senchou**: Capitán.

**Akage**: Pelirroja.

**Namida**: Lágrimas.

**Kengou**: Espadachín.

**Kenshi**: Espadachín.

**Koukogakusha**: Arqueóloga.

**Gohan**: Cena.

Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este fic leyéndolo tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo y ahora me gustaría disfrutar leyendo vuestras reviews como vosotros las disfrutaréis escribiéndolas. ;DDD

Desde aquí me despido hasta la próxima… por cierto creo que en algún momento… en algún fic o comentario que escribí por ahí deje claro mi sexo O.O me refiero a que cuál es mi sexo no a que… olvida lo que acabo de decir -.-U

Mejor nos leemos.^^ ;DD


End file.
